


Bunny Killer

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No animals were harmed in the making of this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This thing is laughable, Sheppard.  It had, what, point-three horsepower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Killer

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "dust bunny"

John was pretty sure that the collection of parts currently sitting on Rodney’s workbench had once been the robot vacuum cleaner he’d ordered from Earth.

“What’cha doing, buddy?” he asked, leaning a hip on the table.

Rodney didn’t look up from the tiny screwdriver he was using. “This thing is laughable, Sheppard. It had, what, point-three horsepower? It’s going to need something _much_ stronger to destroy the horde of… of dust bunnies under our bed.”

John grinned. “Dust bunnies?”

“Shut up and hand me the socket wrench,” said Rodney, his ears turning pink, but John just laughed and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
